socialmediamarketingfandomcom-20200214-history
John
'Facebook' Facebook's mission is to give people the power to share and make the world more open and connected. Using Facebook as a Marketing Tool Online advertising provides a cost-effective method to deliver powerful brand messages to a very specific audience. That kind of penetration isn't available from other media platforms whose messaging is weakened by the size and composition of diluted demographics. Facebook can slice and dice each segment of its user community. Its users are typically Internet savvy and spend substantial time on the site. With all online advertising growing, direct messaging to this vast audience is a valuable marketing tool that most businesses can't ignore. Though Facebook made its appearance as a social networking platform, it soon became a marketing tool with great potential. Facebook can be used to promote new products and services, find new clients, and stay in touch with the existing ones. If you are still unsure of how Facebook can help, here are some of its benefits: It’s Free: You can reach out to a wide clientele base and promote your offerings, all for free – thanks to Facebook. Improve SEO Efforts: You can help your content spread through the viral channels of Facebook like the invitations, news feed, and messages. By using some SEO tactics for your Facebook page, you can reach more and more Facebook fans. Since Facebook has its own SEO techniques in place, you can even reach its entire user base and benefit directly. No wonder that a properly created Facebook page can improve your SEO efforts by quite a few notches. Multimedia Features: You can use multimedia features of Facebook such as product images and video demos to entice customers – prospective and existing ones alike. Simplicity: Since it’s pretty simple to create your Facebook account and use the same, you won’t need any exhaustive training to bring this marketing tool into action. Third Party Applications: Since the Facebook platform allows developers to put up third-party applications for use within its user interface, you can now promote your website and offerings to the Facebook audience easily. Advertising: Facebook offers a lucrative business-networking platform for advertising, self-promotion, and multimedia interaction. With new apps as well as add-ons for use, you can now send other Facebook users a virtual drink, use social ads to advertise your business, create and host events, and much more. You can even purchase a link on Facebook to sponsor your own group and host message boards, ad content, and the like, thereby making the most of Facebook marketing tool. Allow user to search new and old friends: By using the search feature of Facebook, you can now find your old pals, include them in your friend’s list and even make new friends, all of whom help you to expand your client base – that too without any investment on your part. You can join groups having similar likes and dislikes: By joining groups that have similar interests as yours, you can connect with people having some common interests and activities, thereby building your own community on Facebook that can be used later to serve as your potential client base. You can maintain and increase your social circle: You can expand your networks and business opportunities greatly by maintaining and increasing your social circle via Facebook, which is counted to be one of the most important Facebook advantages. Facebook Advertising News http://www.entrepreneur.com/topic/facebook-advertising